Jonathan Silvercloud
Jonathan Silvercloud, more commonly known as Forge, (b. ?) is a mutant and a member of the X-Men. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Intuitive Genius: Superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. His mutant ability functions as perception, as he possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows Forge to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that combined with his natural intelligence allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. Forge's superhuman talent does not mean that he is a greater inventor than geniuses such as Reed Richards, Victor von Doom, or Anthony Stark, none of whom owe their talent for invention to mutation. But even a genius at invention must for the most part consciously work out the theoretical principles behind the invention and then the design of the invention itself through a series of logical steps. In Forge's case, however, many of these logical steps would be worked out by his subconscious mind. Hence, Forge himself might not be entirely aware of exactly how he figured out how to create an invention of his, he often has to take apart his own inventions to see how they work. He has created fantastic futuristic devices including cybernetic systems, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiber-optic systems. Intuitive Intelligence: Forge's intelligence is dramatically enhanced, granting him a super genius intellect. He is capable of mentally performing highly complex geometric and trigonomic calculations almost instantly, and has a limitless capacity for learning and memorization, demonstrating the ability to fluently learn a language in a matter of seconds. Forge's powers also extend to his muscle control, allowing him to perfectly perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots, handleling small equipment, rapidly typing complex programs, etc with virtually no practice beforehand. Forge seems to see the equation being solved as if he were actually seeing it. This makes him understand mathematics at the most complex level including biological maths, chemical equations ,probability and permutation. This suggests that his intelligence could be part intuition. Intuitive Aptitude: Forge can rapidly and easily disassemble complex devices (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. 'Abilities' Forge is an accomplished athlete and trained soldier. Expertise in many areas of science and technology, extensive knowledge of Native American magic. Strength Level Forge possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Formerly: Forge was mentally insane. Wolverine stated during the Manifest Destiny that he was crazy about at least twenty years, according to a CIA agent. He was then approached by Cable who used his telepathy to create a scenario which portrayed Forge's mind as a machine which was repaired by Forge, curing himself of his insanity. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Forge's right leg is cybernetic, a replacement he created for his original leg, which was lost during combat operations in Vietnam. It contains various devices which he has used in emergencies. He has also harvested it for parts. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Delta-Level Mutants Category:Characters